Roses first love
by blaze534master
Summary: ROSE IS SENT TO TE HOLCYON UNIVERSITY WHAT WONDERS AND HORRERS WILL SHE ENDURE EXPECT SOME LEMONY-NESS TO HAPPEN IN HERE!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own pokemon or any of it's merchendise all credit for base charecters goes to gamefreak and the other guys that I don't remember.  
Holcyon university, Lee and most other charecters belong to ShinjiHiroku all Flames and deaththreats go to me. All credit and praise go to him.

It was just another day at the Holcyon university or as normal as it could ever get in a place where you're surounded by horny pokemon every day and also for being required to go to class while avoiding said pokemon.

Now we zoom in on Calvin lee, he is 19 years old he has long white hair that goes down to his waist he has a white button up shirt with no sleaves jeans and a red jacket that he never wears. He is currently sitting on the edge of his window with one of his three pokemon, Diamond a female Frosslass.

First person POV

"Hey master want to you know?" Diamond asked snuggling close to me. I sighed.

"Not now and how many times do I have to say call me Lee?" I said annoyed as ever with her. I don't know what to do anymore, I mean sure I still go to my classes and I have to do alot with training Holly but it just feels like clock work now, nothing new ever seems to happen around here. Diamond just sighed in disapointment.

"Well as long as long as you don't do anything with Desiree okay?" Diamond said floating away. I sighed again bored out of my mind, my roomates weren't going to be here for another two hours at least and I sent Holly to train with Desiree. Little did I know things were about to get alot more interesting tomorrow morning. I don't remember when I fell asleep but I know I was woken up by Desiree flicking my nose with her tail. "What do you want?" I asked groggily.

"Lece is here and he said he wanted to talk to you about something important" Desiree said, I was surprised to hear that she didn't want to have sex with me.

"Hey Lee come on wake up I need to tell you something!" Lece shouted.

"Fine hold up" I said rolling out of bed, thankfully I slept fully clothed because I had passed out unexpectedely. once I finished going to the bathroom I stood infront of Lece, he was lying down in his bed with an arm wrapped around Monica his Lopunny. Lece was blonde he had slicked back hair glasses a black leather jacket over a brown shirt. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well one of my teachers mentioned that we might be getting a new transfer student" Lece said which I didn't see how that could be important at all.

"Uuuuuh huh... so how is that important?" I asked starting to get bored again.

"It's important because of who her father is" Lece said he was starting to get excited.

"So who is it?, her father" I asked.

"Have you heard about the biggest pokemon only city in the world?" Lece asked.

"No" I said plain and simple.

"Well the guy who built it is her father" Lece said sitting up.

"Still not seeing how thats important"

"Look it's a big deal okay just trust me on that" Lece said frustrated.

I shrugged "Fine okay I believe you" I said all excitement gone.

"Oh well i'm sure Mike and Ryan would like to know that her father owns most of the legendaries in all of the regions" Lece said lying down next to Monica.

My eyes grew wide and my excitement increased more than it had in a long while "Wait what!?" I shouted.

Lece smiled smugly "Oh did I forget to mention that?" Lece asked innocently.

I just looked at him "Um... yeah"

"Well yeah the new girl coming tomorrow will probably have a legendary with her for protection from her father" Lece said smiling.

My heart started to pound with excitement, a girl with a legendary pokemon is coming here tomorrow? Needless to say I was starting to get excited. "Man i'm sure Ryan and Mike would love to hear that!" I said.

"Yeah we already know" I heard Ryans voice come from behind me, he was standing next to Mike along side their pokemon Rachel a Zangoose and Jessy a Blaziken. Ryan was an average guy short black hair spiked back jeans and a plain black shirt. Mike was a bit chubby and he had red hair, he wore jeans and a white shirt with a beer mug on it and if you looked under the words 'CHUGGIN CHAMP' were there.

"Hey Lece is it true? Is the girl really going to have a legendary with her?!" Mike practically shouted.

"Whoa hold on now Mike it's most likely just a rumer, I mean even if he did have a few legendaries why would he give something so powerful to his daughter?" Ryan jumped in.

"Oh come on Ryan don't kill his hopes of seeing something like that again" I said referring to the time we met Cresselia.

"That was a fun time ... well for her at least" Diamond said apearing out of no where, by her side was my Lucario Holly. Suddenly it got really cramped in this room, not really this room was pretty big like everything else in this forty mile long school.

"Yeah don't remind me, she raped me and left like it was no big deal." I said.

"Hold up now we're getting off topic, what if she does happen to have a legendary or two?" Lece asked. That made us all wonder what if she did come into this school with a legendary pokemon? What kind of chaos would she cause with the power of one.

"I don't know about you guys but i'm kinda scared about our new student" Ryan said, backing up into Jessys arms. I couldn't agree more, but I had to think positive there could be a posibility that the pokemon were tamed.

"Well let's not over react remember Cresselia? She wasn't exactly a force of unrestrained destruction" I said. We kept up sharing ideas of what pokemon she would have what would happen and even what she looked like. By the time we finally finished it was already ten at night so we all hit the bunks anxious for meeting our new student. I layed down in bed like usual Diamond snuggled in close to me.

"Master are you nervous?" Diamond asked. truth be told I kinda was, especially if I did something wrong and made an enemy of her.

"Well yeah kinda" I said, I felt something rub up around my crotch, I looked down and saw her hand start to rub my crotch. "Diamond stop not now later"

"Oh come on master we barely had sex yesterday I need some more tonight" she whined.

"Tomorrow after we meet our new student and stop calling me master" she sighed and cuddled up closer to me before she passed out. I sighed and looked out the window, I could have sworn I saw a huge red bird. But as soon as it apeared it disapeared I ignored it and fell asleep.

My alarm went off it it was nine o' clock almost time for my class to start. Diamond was gone but I didn't pay it any mind, I got out of bed and hit the shower. I relaxed into the warm water it felt good against my skin, i'm sure you could imagine my shock when a tail wrapped around my legs. "Desiree dammit what the fuck are you doing in here!" I shouted trying to get out of her coils.

"Oh come on master you barely give me any attention" she said. Desiree ran her tongue over my member I became hard almost instantly.

"Dammit Desiree leave master alone!" Diamond shouted.

"What! Diamond what are you doing here!?" I shouted Desiree started sucking my cock making me moan slightly. I felt the temperature drop slightly. "Diamond don't you dare i'll get hit too!" I shouted still struggling to push Desiree off of me, even though I was enjoying the feeling of her tongue. With Diamonds help I was able to pry her off of me and put her in her pokeball.

"Master I hope you know I expect a reward for that" Diamond said with a sly smile.

"Fine and call me Lee!" I shouted, I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I got out of the bathroom and looked at my roomates "You guys ready to meet our new student?" I asked nervous. Aparently the feeling was mutual they all seemed to be nervous. All they did was give a simple nod "Okay then let's go"

ROSE POV

I couldn't believe how big this campus was it was huge! even bigger than the manor in which I lived in. I managed to find the main office in which I got my syllubus to my classes, I thanked the woman who was working at the desk and left heading in absolutely no direction in particuler. I looked down at the three pokeballs that my father gave me, honestly he is so overprotective sending his three strongest pokemon with me. I looked around staring at the beautiful marble that was the campus, I was so enveloped in the beauty that I didn't notice the four humans walk up right next to me

"It's pretty nice isn't it?" I jumped from the realization I wasn't alone, I turned and saw four humans. One had white hair another red another blonde and another black standing next to them was a Frosslass a Zangoose a Lopunny and a Blaziken all female from the scent

"Oh yeah it looks pretty nice" I said. The one with long white hair stepped forward "Hey my names Lee and I assume your our exchange student?" he asked I nodded smiling "Yeah my names Rose nice to meet you" I said bowing politely which he returned

"Well i'd like to introduce you to my roomates, the one with a Lopunny is Lece the one with a Zangoose is Mike and the guy with the Blaziken is Ryan" Lee said. I smiled warmly at the three boys. "I'm sorry to bother you but me and my freinds here just wanted to confirm some rumers about you" Lee said. My eyes narowed slightly but the smile never left my face.

"Sure what did you want to know?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to know if your dad sent you a ... legendary pokemon?" Lee asked nervously.

I smiled "Well yeah he did actually he sent me three" I said unhooking my three pokeballs. "You want to see them?" I asked.

"YEAH SURE!" the three boys shouted at once.

I smiled "Giratina! Dialga! Palkia! come on out!" in a flash of light the three dragons popped out of their balls landing with heavy thuds on the ground. They let out hardy roars that shook the ground, the force of the roar sent Mike and Ryan to their butts. A bright light enveloped the three dragons shrinking in size unti they were about human sized, the three dragons had changed into their human forms.

Giratina: she has black hair up to her shoulders with gold streaks in them a grey shirt under a black fur coat purple jeans and golden eyes.

Dialga: she has silver hair a blue T-shirt silver pants and blue eyes

Palkia: she has pink hair a white blouse a pink sweater and skirt and pink eyes

The three legendaries were stretching from being cooped up in their pokeballs for so long "Man I hate pokeballs, hey Rose can you leave us out of them for the rest of your stay?" Giratina asked me.

I smiled at her "Sure but if I have to put you back in them don't complain okay" Giratina nodded and continued to stretch, she looked the oldest out of her sister around twenty maybe while Palkia and Dialga looked eighteen nineteen.

"Whoa no way Giratina Dialga and Palkia!" I heard Lece shout.

I just nodded "Yep my dad sent them with me for protection even though I don't need it"

"Well yeah no one will ever think about messing with you with those three around!" Ryan said

"Yeah well it's not like we wanted to come here but our master cares for her a lot so he sent us here with her" Dialga said stretching. I felt something vibrate in my pocket, I took out my phone and saw that my dad was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose is everything alright over at your college?" My dad asked.

"Yeah everything is fine I just got here and let Giratina and her sisters out"

"Speaking of which can you hold the phone up and put it on speaker?"

"um ... sure" I put the phone on speaker mode and held it up.

"Giratina Dialga Palkia?" My dads voice sounded from the phone.

"Yes master?" Giratina said standing infront of the phone.

"YOU THREE BETTER LISTEN TO EVERYTHING MY DAUGHTER SAYS GOT THAT!? IF I HEAR THAT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN I WILL PERSONALLY GO OVER THERE AND RIP YOU THREE TO SHREDS!" my dads voice came out loud enough to crack the concrete on the floor. Giratina and the others were on the floor bowing.

"Yes! yes! Of course we will master please don't kill us!" all three said. I heard a sigh come from the phone.

"Good i'm sorry that I yelled but you know how I am with her so please take good care of her, and don't get into any trouble yourselves okay I care about you three also" he said.

"Of course master we promise" Palkia said.

"Okay well have fun and be careful, bye now i've got a few things to take care of" he hung up. I put my phone away a little shocked that my dad just yelled at Dialga and her sisters.

"Rose why is your dad so scary?" Dialga asked.

"I'll fucking say the ground cracked because of it" Lee said. I blushed a little embaressed from what happened, and who wouldn't if their dad made a scene like that?

"Yeah i'm sorry about that he can be a little extreme at times" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well it's not that he's extreme it's tat he's so strong" Palkia said almost dreamily.

"Hmm? strong what do you mean?" Lece asked. Giratina covered her sisters mouth.

"Sorry but that isn't for human knowledge" she said pushing her back. into Dialgas arms.

"Wait what do you mean not for human knowledge?" Ryan asked.

"Well we can't say who or what our master is but we can tell you his name" Dialga said.

"What wait I don't get it" Mike said.

"You can't tell them but I can" I said stepping infront of them.

"Wait Rose are you sure you want to tell them?"Giratina asked.

"Giratina shut it he's my father and I can dispell as much info about him as i want" I took a deep breath before telling them "Okay look my fathers name is Blaze and he is not human from what you just saw, he is a pheonix which means I am one too but i'm not as strong as him yet because he is about 15,000 years older than me" I looked at their faces of shock confusion and even more shock, maybe even dispelief.

"What no way your just tricking us aren't you" Lee said. I smiled.

"Well then tell me if this is a trick" I unleashed my wings letting them expand to their full eighteen feet, they were only two feet shorter than my fathers wings.

"What the fuck no way!" Lee said backing up, shocked from the sight of my wings his Frosslass stepped infront of him protectively.

"See? Told yah" I said refolding my wings back into their original place wincing as they folded in on themselves.

"Hey how fast can you fly with those?" Mike asked trying to get closer but his Zangoose didn't let him.

"I would answer but I have to finish moving into my dorm so maybe if we see eachother again i'll let you know" I said turning my back to the three boys. "C'mon let's go Giratina" she nodded and followed me her sisters followed suit. I looked back at the one called Lee and smiled at him, I might have blushed but I really hope not. I checked the card that the lady at the front desk gave me, it said room 115. "Of course" I said smiling to myself. I found the room in the castle that was the girls dorm, I held my breath and opened the door. The room was enormous and beautiful it had a widescreen t.v. and a full kitchen. No one was here and I knew who to thank for that. "Mom sure went all out to get me a room for myself" I said throwing my back pack on one of the two bunk beds.

"Yeah no kidding" Palkia said twirling around taking in every inch of the room.

"Is everything huge in this place?" Dialga asked looking out of the window.

"Yeah i'm sure it is sis" Giratina said lying down on a bed. I looked down at the second card I got and saw a list of classes and days I was supposed to go.

"Well looks like we head out tomorrow at one" I said placing the card on a dresser that happened to be where the t.v. was. I yawned and layed down on the closest bed I saw. "Hey wake me up in the morning kay?" I said to the girls.

LEE POV

"Hey Lee she looked at you looks like you might have a hot girl going for you." Ryan said I punched him in the arm.

"You know that's not allowed here" I said turning back towards the dorm.

"Wait don't you have class today?" Lece asked.

"Suddenly I don't feel like going to class today" I said.

"Hey master does that mean we can have fun now?" Diamond asked me. I sighed.

"Well I guess I did promise you" I said heading for the tram system to take me back to the dorm.

A/N: Hoo fucking Ray! I finished this and thanks again to shinjihiroku!

Blaze: I won't let any human touch my daughter!

A/N : chill he won't touch her

Blaze: Good for a second there I ...

A/N: YET!

Blaze: RAAAAHHHH!

A/N: Leave a review before he kills me!


	2. Morning rush

I do not own pokemon or any of it's merchendise all credit for base charecters goes to gamefreak and the other guys that I don't remember.  
Holcyon university, Lee and most other charecters belong to ShinjiHiroku all Flames and deaththreats go to me. All credit and praise go to him.

I woke up to see Giratinas form shaking me awake "W-what what's going on?" I said getting up from my bed.

"Geez you guys can sleep through anything huh?" she said smiling. I laughed.

"If you think i'm bad you should see my father, one time he slept for three days straight unil mom hit him with the broad end of his sword" we started laughing at that.

"Hey keep it down i'm trying to sleep!" Palkia whined curling up into a ball on her bed.

"C'mon sis get up it's the first day we can't be late!" Giratina said heading towards her sister.

"Come and eat breakfast is ready!" I heard Dialga say. I put on some frsh clothes and headed towards the kitchen. on the table I saw pancakes eggs bacon poptarts and four glasses of orange juice.

"Wow! Dialga this looks amazing I sure am glad that dad taught you how to cook" I said. Dialga blushed slightly.

"It was my pleasure" I just sat down and served myself but I waited for Giratina to forcefully place Palkia in her seat before I started eating. After I finished eating I checked the time and saw it was eleven thirty, I had half an hour to get to my first class.

"C'mon girls we gotta head out, class will is going tostart soon" I said grabbing my bag ,that I had packed last night, and started heading for the door.

"Wait why do we have to go?" Palkia asked. I smiled sweetly at them.

"Because mom and dad decided to enroll you three too!" I said heading out the door before I heard all three shout.

"What!?" I had already managed to make it to the tram system when they came into view bags slung over their shoulders.

"Well i'm glad you decided to join me" I said.

"Yeah well it's not like we have a choice" Giratina said

"Well I for one am excited to learn about what humans think of us" Dialga said.

"Wake me incase I fall asleep in class okay?" Palkia said yawning. I nodded as the school came into view, it was completely massive apparently I had just seen onlyten percent when I enrolled. Multiple students were coming and going, I saw familier white hair and saw Lee with his Frosslass Diamond.

"Hey Lee!" I shouted. I saw him look up so I waved at him, I think I saw a smile on his face but was quickly obscured by a tree. "Hey Lee, Diamond it's nice to see you again and you know i'm new so would you mind showing me around?" I asked handing him my slip with all of my classes on it. I noticed his cheecks turn a slight red but his facial expression remained the same.

"We ... have all the same classes" he said the blush growing brighter. I smiled.

"Well that's a good thing all I have to do is follow you around!" I smiling at him, I heard giratina clear her throat.

"Don't you mean 'WE' can follow him?" she asked. I sighed deeply.

"Fine 'we' can follow him"

"wait 'we'?" Lee asked confused.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that my father enrolled them here as well" I said motioning to the three pokemon behind me. He shrugged and began to lead the way to the first class of the day, we stopped at an open classroom, there weren't any walls, just a tiled floor with a giant circle in the middle anda desk. Behind the desk was a Gardevior, she was looking at the crowd of students until she snapped her head our way eye's wide staring right at us. ,Oh no plaese don't go making a scene, I thought slash prayed to Alice. I walked straight over to her held out my hand and smiled politely. "Hello my name is Rose masterson i'm going to be you're new student" I said as she gingerly shook my hand.

"W-what are you?" she asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Just a new kid trying to fit in" I said smiling cheerfully "Is that to much to ask for?"

"N-no I suppose not but please don't destroy everything okay?" she asked.

"Sure don't worry, i'll also make sure that my 'friends' behave themselves" I said moving back towards Palkia and her siblings. A few moments later the Gardevior went into the middle of the circle, instantly every single student stopped talking.

"Class welcome to another day of advanced self defense, now i'd like you all to meet our four newest students" she motioned for me to come over, I practically had to drag Giratina to the center "This is Rose masterson and her three ... gaurds that were sent with her" I bowed politely and glared at Giratina and them to do the same. When I lookedup again I noticed some of the boys had blushes on their faces, if my dad was here everyone of these boys would be dead, I thought darkly. "LEE! since you are the best in the class you'll be going against her first" she said. Lee came calmly to the center of the circle and got into a pose i've only seen from my uncle, it's the python battle style. The user of this style is about to use his or her opponents strength against them thus crippling all offensive fighters, the core of this style is the legs. Thankfully my dad taught me how to break through this technique.

"Begin!" she shouted. I slowly circled him in a relaxed pose, his eyes were closed HeH just like uncle. That specific tchnique uses air flow and vibrations to counteract attacks, but that also means I can create false movements and vibrations to throw off his concentration. I headed for him but just five feet away I blew air in his direction and jumped, as I expected he fell for the diversion so the second I landed I swept out his legs and firmly planted my foot on his chest.

"W-what!? No way how did you..."

"The python is a good strategy but it has a weakness" I said helping him up. I heard people in the background begin to clap.

"Well it seems we have a new star in here" the gardevior said smiling. The rest of the day went pretty well I had a break in class so I asked Lee where we could get something to eat.

"Well the school has it's own town so whatever the students need they can just buy there" he explained.

"That's pretty cool I guess he wasn't lying then" I said.

"Who wasn't lying?"

"Rayqueza the one that they dedicated this school to" I said. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders leading me north, Giratina tried to step between me and Lee but I pushed her out of the way and grabbed Lee's arm.

"Umm... what are you doing?" he asked.

"What? it's custom for a male to lead a girl wherever they go" I said feeling a blush come up. I saw that he blushed slightly, I felt it get colder all of a sudden and someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Diamond ,his Frosslass, seething with anger. "Hi" I said smiling warmly.

"Get away from him!" she shouted frost apearing in the air, I turned to Lee.

"Is she always like this?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately yes she's always trying to get in bed with me too" he said.

"I see... oh please forgive me for this but she will survive but she will be knocked out for a bit" before he could say anything I grabbed Diamond with my left hand and quickly brought my free hand down to her skull making her go limp in my arms. "Again sorry but she would ave made things worse if she would have attacked me" I said giving him her limp form.

"What? still I don't see the reason why you had to knock her out" he said angrilly.

"Look behind you and tell me if you understand why I did what I did" he did what I told him to do and looked behind him, he took a step back in shock and I could fully understand why. I could feel their anger and frustration coming from them as well as their energy increase. He slowly turned back towards me.

"I... i'm sorry for getting mad at you" he said looking down at Diamond's form. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, shit happens" I said turning back at the trio with absolute hate in my eye's, they all flinched from the sudden show of emotion , well they always said I took after my father when it came to ferocity, I thought turning back towards Lee. "So how far to ... wherever it is we're going?" I asked unsure of where we were.

"Actually were here" he said nodding his towards a pizza joint.

"Love it!" Giratina said a dreamy look on her face, I had completely forgot that she has an overly strong pizza addiction.

"Giratina!" I shouted snapping her out of her trance "Only two slices maybe three got it?" I said standing in front of the door. She sighed.

"Fine i'll only get three slices" she said.

"Good and if I see you try to take anymore more I will bitch slap slap into next week!" I said stepping out of the way of the door, once we were inside Lee leaned Diamond next to the window. It was a good thing that she was relitively his size so it was pretty easy for her to stay in the same position, I told him that I would pay for the pizza and that Diamond should wake up any minute now. We ordered two whole three meat pizzas and a few drinks, when we opened the first box the scent or heat of the pizzas caused Diamonds eye's to flutter open.

"Hey glad to see your awake" Lee said wrapping an arm around her. She seemed confused that she was with four strangers.

"Hey i'm sorry for knocking you out like that but if I haden't you would have been killed by these lovely ladies right here" I said pointing to Giratina Palkia and Dialga.

"Well i'm sorry if I got a little intense back there with the reaction but I really don't like other girl's around him" she said blushing slightly.

"It's understandable I mean I was jealus when I found out that the one who caught me was already with someone" Giratina said munching on her first slice of pizza.

"She's right everyone get's jealus of someone from time to time" Dialga said.

"They seem to know alot about this kind of thing" Lee said.

"Yeah well they tried to have an affair with my father a few years back but each time my mother stepped in" I explained.

"Yeah well Giratina was the only one who was able to get in bed with him!" Palkia complained taking a sip of her drink.

"Wait your dad's married and he had sex with her?" Lee asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah he did but the only reason that was is because his wife let him" Dialga said.

"So have you two tried to get in bed with him?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah we have but it was only till recently that Rosie decided to let him have sex with all of the others that had begged for it to her for years" Palkia said.

"Needless to say almost everyone was super excited about that" I said eating a second slice of pizza.

"Oh well that's interesting" Lee said eating his third slice. Just then I heard the door open so I turned and saw Ryan Lece and Mike as well as their pokemon.

"Hey Lee I see your getting sme quality time with our new student" Lece said laughing slightly.

"Shut up" Lee said blushing slightly.

"Well either way it's nice to meet you" Ryan said Jessie his Blaziken nodding in agreement. I smiled.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you all too" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"So has Lee tried to make a move on you yet?" Mike asked leaning over the booth seat. I could tell I blushed heavily at that question because of how hot my face felt.

"No he hasn't and he better not" Giratina said staring straight at Lee er body starting to glow with a purple aura.

"Giratina calm down and I really wouldn't mind if he did" I said staring at her to cut it out.

"W-what!?" Lee said blushing even brighter. It took me a few moments to realize what I just said.

"I-I mean if you did I wouldn't really mind!" just then my phone rang getting me out of this awkward situation, I saw that it was my mother and placed it on speaker.

"Hey Rose how was your first day of college?" she asked.

"It's going great so far" I said.

"Well that's good to hear and is Giratina behaving herself? I know she can be a handfull but she means well"

"What do you mean I always behave and listen!" Giratina said. I heard her laugh.

"Yeah sure you do okay well I gotta go sweety oh! don't tell your father I said this but if you find someone there you like go ahead and trust your instincts don't care what anyone else think just follow your heart" she said.

"Okay mom I will"

"Bye Rosie!" Palkia said. my mother said bye to her as well as Dialga then hung up. I looked up and saw Lee blushing ,oh man could this get anymore embarressing?!, I thought.

A/N: Hoo fucking Ray! I finished this and thanks again to shinjihiroku!

Rosie: Well it seems she has good taste in men

A/N yeah I guess not really sure about what girls like in a guy but whatever you say

Rosie: just make sure you don't tell Blaze about it kay? *Winks seductively*

A/N sure thing also sorry if this didn't meet your fantasies I just needed to add alittle more story line before it got heated any way till next time

Blaze: Review and Rate before I come after you Blaze out!


	3. Quality time

I do not own pokemon or any of it's merchendise all credit for base charecters goes to gamefreak and the other guys that I don't remember.  
Holcyon university, Lee and most other charecters belong to ShinjiHiroku all Flames and deaththreats go to me. All credit and praise go to him.

I couldn't stop thinking about what my mother siad 'Follow your heart and don't care about what other's think' I heard my father say that to me once, I think it was when him and mom met. Now that I think about it mom was a human when he fell in love with her, nd I know for a fact that a relationship with a lower race was heavily frowned upon. But my dad didn't care about what they thought of him and the only reason that he changed her into a phoenix was so that he could stay with her. "Can't sleep either huh?" I heard Giratina ask. I turned and saw her facing me from her bed.

"Yeah I just keep thinking about what mom said"

"I know me too"

"Why were you thinking about it?" I asked wondering why she would be concerned with it.

"Because your father told us not to let any boys near you and to listen to whatever you told us to do"

"Seems like a confusing predicament" I said sitting up in my bed.

"Yeah but what you say overides orders from your father so if you like that Lee guy then... there's nothing we or your father can do about it" she said.

"Yeah that's good for me at least... scoot over yeah?"

"What why?"

"I... I don't know I just feel like I need it" I said lying down next to her spoon style.

"Did your parents sleep with you like this?" she asked wrapping her arms around me.

"Yes actually I may be old in human terms but compared to my race i'm barely two years old" I said snuggling back into Giratinas warmth, I felt like when I was still a baby always pushed back into my mother's chest, Giratina is of similar size so they felt almost exactly the same, it helped that they were the same hieght too. She started to caress my face and slowly I started to drif off into sleep.

MORNING

I woke up from the sunlight warming my back up when I opened my eye's I blushed furiously, my face was buried in Giratinas breasts. Thankfully she was still asleep though she had a blush on her face and was moaning slightly everytime I moved, I carefully got off of her and looked at the clock, it was only 8:30 I had three anda half hours to go. "Morning Rose" I turned and saw Dialga get out of bed in only her underwear.

"Morning Dialga, hey do you always wake up this early?"

"Yeah because it gives me time to shower and cook breakfast" she said going to the bathroom. I thought about going back to bed but the phone in my room rang, I quickly pcked it up so it didn't disturb Palkia and Giratina.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey... Rose remember that assaignment we had yesterday?" Lee asked nervousness apparent in his voice.

"Oh yeah were we have to go into the woods with a partner and study three different types of pokemon"

"Yeah that one and... I was wondering if... HEY!" I heard Lee and I also heard some struggling.

"Lee wants to know if you want to go out on a date with him and... Jessie hold him down! He'll meet you in the quad in an hour bye!" Ryan hung up the phone. I was shocked and my face felt extremely warm. I felt arms wrap around my neck, they weren't Giratinas or Palkias they felt colder. I turned around and was looking straight at Alices face.

"Alice!" I said backing up quickly. She was wearing her dragonscale bra and some jeans, her blonde hair was around waist length which clashed with her blue skin.

"Hey! you dad asked me to check up on you" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Oh... well that's not really necessary but ok" ,especially since there's nothing I can do about it, I thought.

"Well seeing that your fine i'll be on my way" she kissed me on my forehead and disappeared. I heard a thud and saw Giratina land on the floor, I laughed a bit and helped her up to her feet.

"how did you fall?" I asked giggling a bit.

"I rolled to far, I thought I was in Blazes bed" she said blushing.

"Oh yeah cuz he's got a king sized bed, because he's a king" I said sarcastically.

"Well I wish I was in that bed next to him and his warmth" she said a dreamy look on her face.

"EWW!" I said laughing a bit.

"MASTER!" we both jumped. I turned and saw Palkia gripping her chest and breathing heavilly.

"What happened!?" I asked rushing to her side.

"I-I ..."

"Sis you have to tell me what happened!" Giratina shouted hugging her sister.

"I think I came from a dream" she said blushing to a whole new shade of red.

"Eehh?" I looked down and saw a wet spot in between her legs.

"Jeez did you finge yourself while you were asleep?" I asked laughing though slightly disgusted. She nodded embaressed by what happened.

"I can very well guess that it was about Blaze wasn't it huh?" Giratina said teasing her little sister.

"Yes!" Palkia cried out squirming from Giratinas touch. Giratina laughed everytime Palkia squirmed under one of her pokes and prodes to a sensitive area. "Stop! Please stop sis!" Palkia squeeled tears forming in her eyes.

"Giratina leave her alone" Dialga said. All she was wearing was a towel that hugged her body very tightly leaving very little to the imagination.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" i asked throwing her the clothes that she had left on her bed before she went to the shower, she quickly dressed herself in her usual attire of blue and silver clothes.

"Now that i'm dressed Palkia go take a shower and Giratina come help me make breakfast" Dialga said. They followed what she had told them to do, it didn't take very long for breakfast to be made with Giratinas help. The contents looked delicious, French toast, Omlet's, Ham, and coffee, I could have shed a tear from how amazing it looked and smelled. I checked the time before I sat down to eat, it was nine o' clock which ment I had only half an hour to meet up with Lee. When I sat down Palkia had berely exited the shower.

"Palkia hurry up and get dressed or i'll eat your share" I said finishing my second my second toast smothered in syrup.

"Fine fine! Give me a minute" Palkia said already putting on her shorts. Once we finished eating we headed out to find Lee, well I went to find Lee I ordered the others to go by themselves.

"Rose we need to be with you" Giratina protested.

"Look I know you were sent here to ptotect me but i'm just as strong as you so I am more than capable of protecting myself!" I said continuing on towards the quad.

"Fine but if anything happens you BETTER call us okay?" Giratina said.

"Don't worry I will but! If I find you stalking me i'll send you three right back got it!?" I shouted. They nodded their heads and turned around to leave, but before they could I ran up behind Giratina and gave her a hug. "Don't worry if anything skethy happens i'll call okay?" I told her sighing contently after I felt I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Sorry if I got a little insistant but your like a daughter to me" she said tightining her grip on me. Come to think of it whenever my mom wasn't around Giratina would take care of me and teach me new things, i'm not saying my mom is a bad mom she's amazing, nice, funny, and caring but she's so busy what with trying to run a country and fighting an organization bent on destroying the great races who wouldn't be busy? I let go of Giratina and when I looked up to see her face she had tears in her eyes, she leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Be safe" she said turning and leaving. I wiped a tear continued my way towards the quad.

"Hey! Rose!" " I saw Lee standing next to a rather large Lucario. I jogged over to him and held out my hand to the Lucario.

"Hi my name is Rose what's your's?" I asked when she shook my hand.

"Holly, sir Lee said he was going to train me today" Holly said her tail wagging.

"SIR Lee?" I asked laughing a bit.

"... Yeah ... she wanted to give me a regal sounding name and the only one I really licked was 'sir'" he said. "Although I would still prefer LEE! than anything else" he said putting extra emphasis on Lee.

"Anyway why do you have a problem with master?" I asked curious.

"I just don't like treating pokemon like they're less than humans" he said.

"That's a good answer but if they care for you enough they will call you master, all of the pokemon that I live with call my father master" I said.

"Your father sounds scary from what Lee told me" Holly said leaning on him slightly.

"Well he's been around for 17,000 years he was abandoned by his mother in the wild forced to slaughter countless beings just to survive and to top it off he basically fought god and tied with her" I said counting off his achievments.

"Whoa... and your his daughter?" Lee asked. I blushed heavily.

"Yeah well it's a tough name to live up to" I said heading for the the forest.

Time lapse! XD

"Okay we found an Aggron and a Nidoqueen, one more and we can go" Lee said.

"Oh you want to go already? I thought you licked me" I said faking tears.

"NO, no, no I didn'y mean it like that! Rose I do like you alot and I would love to be with you" he said grabbing my hands. I could feel I was blushing furiously, he laughed a bit when he saw which only made me blush harder. "You know your really cute when you blush" he said. I was about to say something until he leaned in and kissed me.

"Mmph!?" I melted into the kiss the second I accepted it, I moaned into it a bit. After about a minute we broke the kiss a little saliva connecting us. I don't know what came over me but I tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa wait Rose what are you doing!?" that shocked me back to reality. I quickly hopped off of him and appoligized. "It's I jut didn't expect it"

"I just lost control... i'm so sorry"

"Master" Lee turned to see Holly running towards us. "I found a Charizard, it attacked me so I left it knocked out in the clearing that we fought" she said.

"That's great! That's our last our last pokemon!" I said.

"Alright let's go!" Lee jumped up traveling from branch to branch untill he was able to jump from treetop to treetop.

(Some crazy ninja shit huh?)

"For a human he's pretty strong" I said jumping all the way to the top of the trees.

"Yeah he is pretty strong, I couldn't even touch him when we first fought" Holly said coming up behind me. "There's the clearing" Holly said dropping down to where Lee was already waiting next to the knocked out Charizard studying it closely.

"Ok it's female around nineteen years and is perfectly healthy" Lee said taking out a syringe for the blood sample, I held down it's neck and arms in case it woke up and started raging. He injected the needle and carefully withdrew some blood, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tag. I carefully attatched it to it's wing got off and quickly left with Lee and Holly.

"Hey Holly go back to the room okay?" Lee said.

"But master what if you need me?" she asked.

"Don't worry i'll be fine" Lee said before kissing her on the forehead. "Now go" he said. After Holly left Lee lead me deeper into the forest and when we came out from thefoliage a beautiful lake was all I could see.

"Lee it's beautiful" he smiled when I said that. I looked out at the lake again enjoying it's crystal clear water, I noticed that arms were wrapped around me so I turned around and saw Lee wrapping his arms around my neck. "Lee what..." he kissed me forcing me to be quite, I never noticed but he was taller than me by an inch which didn't surprise me much since I was still young and barely six feet tall.

"Rose? Can I ask you something?" he asked breaking the kiss.

"S-sure ask away" I said.

"How old are you compared to your dad?" I blushed looking away from him.

"T-two" I said.

"Two? But i'm guessing your older than I am"

"Yeah I am around two thousand years old to humans"

"Hmm i've never been with an older women before" he said leading me down to the soft sand.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked nervous.

"Don't worry I won't do anything unless you want me too okay?" Lee said lying down ontop of me on the sand. I blushed heavilly from being so close to him.

"Lee I-I need to tell you something" I said.

"Sure what is it?"

"I... I think I love you" I said quickly turning away from him. He turned my head back so I was facing him.

"Don't worry I love you too" he said. I felt so happy happy that he said that, I noticed that I started to move my hand down towards his pants.

"Umm... Lee is it okay?" I asked feeling very nervous.

"Sure it's fine as long as your okay with it" he said unbuckling his belt and working on removing my own clothing.

"This is my first time so please be gentle" I said helping him remove my clothes.

"Don't worry i'll make you feel amazing" he said before locking my lips into a kiss. We explored eachothers mouths with our tongues, but then it became a battle of dominance which I won. I moaned loudly when I felt something touch my lower lips.

"Lee?" I asked scared as it sunk deeper into me.

"Don't worry it'll be fine your just so tight it'll take a bit for me to fully penetrate you" he said grunting in slight effort as another two inches sunk into me. I didn't really get a look at it so I didn't exactly know how long he was but i'd find out soon, I felt him hit my hymen and felt him stop.

"Why did you stop?" I asked a bit dissapointed.

"Brace yourself because i'm going to sink all the way in okay?" he said repositioning himself ontop of me. I nodded and cried out from the pain I felt from him shredding my hymed, nut I was silenced when he planted a kiss on me to keep me quite. As soon as I adjusted to his size I began to rock my hips onto him to let him know Iwas ready to continue on, he didn't keep mme waiting long because he started to slowly ease his way into me slowly at first.

"Lee it feels so good" I said rocking my hips up to meet him in the middle. I knew I was doing something right because he started moaning as well, I decided I didn't like being on bottom so I flipped him to his back and started to bounce on his lap.

"My someones eager but sorry to dissapoint but I lead" he said grabbing onto my hips and thrusting upwards making me 'eep' from his length fully entering me all the way to my cervix.

"Oh god Lee it feels so good! don't you dare stop!" I shouted slamming down onto him faster. I felt something well up inside me but I didn't know what it was so I didn't pay it any mind until it grew stronger, I suddenly noticed Lee's member start to spasm inside of me which triggered something inside me causing me to realease fluids into his waist.

"Came already huh? well get ready for mine!" he grunted thrusting into me all the way before I felt something flow inside of me. I screamed in pleasure as his seed filled my insides triggering my second release.

"Wow that felt so good" I said breathing heavy.

"Um quick question are you going to get pregnant?" he asked a bit nervous.

"No of course not my species doesn't reproduce that way" I said gigling before removing myself from him and getting onto all fours. "Got another round left in you?" I asked shaking my ass at him.

"For you of course" he said before mounting me from behind. I cried out in shock when I felt something press up against my 'back door' I quickly turned to Lee.

"No not there please no!" I cried.

"Okay I won't I won't" he said. I felt the pressure go away and I felt him enter my folds once again extracting a loud moan from me.

"Thanks for not putting it in there" I said slamming up against his waist.

"No problem I really don't like anal that much any way" he said continuing to pound furiously into me. I moaned louder with each thrust he made into me, I felt the pressure build up inside of me again.

"Lee I think i'm going to..."

"Yep so am I" he said thrusting his entire length deep into me before releasing his warm gooey seed into me.

"OH GOD LEE THAT'S IT FILL ME MAKE ME YOUR'S" I screamed. I fell to the floor completely exhausted which is wierd because I usually last two hours of intense training with my father and older sister.

"Rose i'm so glad that you let me do this for you" he said bringing me up to his chest.

"I'm so happy that we're together now Lee" I said. But that happiness turned t0 horror when I felt a familier presence behind us, I quickly turned around and saw my father behind me his fists clenched and his body crackling with electricity. "Father!" I cried quickly getting off of Lee and dressing.

"What!?" Lee cried quickly pulling on his pants and shirt quickly standing up beside me.

"Father i'm sorry please don't kill Lee" I pleaded stepping infront of Lee. I was preparing to deflect,block or push Lee out of the way, but I wasn't prepared for was when he started laughing. "Y-your not mad at me?" I asked.

"Mad? no, no i'm... FUCKING FURIOUS!" he shouted his body charring the nearby tree's and bushes. I took a step back pushing Lee behind me, I was scared I knew I wouldn't be able to hold him back for long, again I was surprised when he started laughing.

"Oh man i'm sorry just the look on your faces were so funny I just couldn't keep up the act!" he said continuing to laugh.

"Wait what? More important why are you here?" I asked

"You can thank Giratina for that and I was surprised myself that I was okay with this but i'm just glad you found someone you love"

"So you don't care that I fell in love with a human?" I asked stepping away from Lees side.

"What!? No of course not no, look at me and your mother I fell in love with a human and it was the best decision I ever made"

"S-so you approve?" I asked. He walked up to me and lifted me up into a hug"

"Rose as long as your happy I won't do anything to seperate you from him" he said kissing me on the forehead. "And you!" he said pointing at Lee who imediately stood infront of him.

"Y-yes sir?" he asked nervously.

"I expect you to take care of my daughter and if I find out your not, you won't live to see the sunrise" my father said threateningly.

"Y-y-yes sir of course!" Lee said. He very noticibaly relaxed ,my father, after Lee said that.

"Oh and Rose one more thing"

"Yes father?" I asked.

"Your to young for ids, wait a bit longer okay?"

"Father!" I cried blushing heavilly.

"Fine fine... well if you ever need me call me i'm always availible" he said before disappearing in a piller of flame. I saw Lee slump to the ground beside me, so I was instantly by his side to see if he was okay.

"I just got so scared, I could feel the air vibrate everytime he spoke" Lee said shakilly getting up.

"Lee i'm sorry so very sorry that you had to see that but I wouldn't be able to stop him if he wanted you dead" I said fighting back tears.

"I don't mind but I do appreciate you trying to protect me" Lee said gettingback up to his feet. I hugged him and started crying into his shoulder, he rubbed my head obviously trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry I thought I was going to lose you" I said continuing to cry.

"Shh-shh... it's okay don't worry I won't leave you" he said pulling me in to a tighter hug.

"Rose are you here!?" I heard Dialga call out.

"Rose are you okay?!" Giratina shouted.

"Over here!" I shouted. I heard a few branches snapping and saw Giratna, Palkia, and Dialga rush over towards me.

"You're safe! Oh god thank you I thought we had lost you!" Giratina said picking me up in a death hug.

"Giratina I don't need to breath but I still need my heart to beat" I managed to say.

"Oh! my bad" Giratina said letting me go. "Rose i'm so sorry your father showed up but I had no choice but to call him" she said starting to cry. It was my turn to hug her.

"It's okay i'ts okay nothing bad happened" I said hugging her. I noticed two more pairs of arms wrap around me.

"It's okay sis don't worry everythings fine" Palkia said squeezing harder on us.

"I know I know I was just so worried that her father would have reacted to extreme and would have hurt her... I couldn't bear to think what I would do if that happened" she said wiping tears from her eye's.

"Giratina don't worry everything is fine he accepted Lee, all we have to worry about is mt mother's wrath now" I said. And just as I said that the sky turned a blood red and the world shook ,Here we go, I thought preparing for hell on earth.

A/N: Yeah! finished sorry this took so long ffor all those loyal viewers and I kinda had to put parties on hold so I could catch up in a few stories. Any way I think I should end this here cause it really wasn't ment to be a long story, it was just supposed to show Roses first love interest. But stopping it isn't my choice it's your's so to all my readers send in a review for this in whether I should stop it here or keep going your choice! XD

Blaze out!


End file.
